


32: Caught In The Act

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kisses x Moments, Tumblr Prompt, fic prompt, prompt, prompt 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've seen your works on AO3 and I was wondering if you could write one about Kalex, from supergirl"</p><p>When this prompt was requested I'd had prompt 32 BUT it was coupled with another prompt at the same time so here's another 32.... hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I do. </p><p><a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149487999628/writersofthedas-lustanddai-sweet-affectionate">Prompt from Sweet Kisses X Moments Meme</a> </p><p>  <a href="http://shadhavar1126.tumblr.com/post/149939464618/prompt-32-caught-in-the-act">#32Caught In The Act - Kalex</a></p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	32: Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MBRoslingTheThird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBRoslingTheThird/gifts).



Kara struggled for only a minute, feeling Alex push her back into the wall as a means to help her but all it served was to make her that much more frustrated as she bowed her body forward, fingers curling hard against the thick canvas fabric.

“How do you...” Kara grunted again, twisting as Alex pulled and tugged at her, turning her hips this way and that until she felt the article give. Alex's hands were at her waist, thumbing across hardware and pulling at a zipper with a resounding whip of a noise. “All day? Even with super powers I'm wondering how you do this Alex.”

Kara grabbed on to the other woman's shoulder, feeling another tug and letting out another noise.

“You keep making sounds like that.” Alex warned, tucking at fabric only to pull it up again.

“And what? This was- ooof!” Kara pitched forward when Alex pulled, catching herself as the pair were nose to nose, Alex's hands on her sides and their mouths nearly touching. “Your...idea.”

Alex licked her lips as an afterthought, nudging Kara's features affectionately before stealing a kiss with a small bubble of a laugh from the other woman as she leaned back. “Not all of it.”

“Well I had to have -something- to counter all of this.” Alex was on her knees the next instant, Kara using her head to steady herself as she adjusted her stance, feeling the vice of a strap coiling around her thigh while the wider one was drug up over the curves of her ass with a small gasp.

“Okay, only this part was my idea, your idea on the other hand-”

“Is only fitting.” Kara supplied, bracing a hand on the wall with a thud that made Alex shush her and stifle her own bout of laughter as she tugged.

“Seriously how do you get this...”

Kara reached down, grabbing the edges of the harness and tugging upward until it was seated just right. “You don't have super strength Alex and you wear this all the time, why is it so much more difficult for me.”

“Your hips are wider babe.” She tugged on the belt, pulling it taut with another sound from Kara before she fit it through the loop and secured the buckle through the eyelet.

“Sure we'll go with that.”

Alex was gone from her again with another groan to which Alex pushed her back against the wall with another thud.

“Stop that.” Kara said with a secret chuckle. “Someone's going to come in here.”

Alex propped one knee up, foot flat on the ground before she tapped Kara's outer thigh. “Up..”

“Or I put myself through the wall trying to compensate.” Kara added as she lifted her leg, putting the ball of her foot on Alex's thigh.

“Careful.” Alex said, “Don't want you to tear anything.”

“ Those took long enough to get you into...” Kara said, shifting her weight as her hands spread along the wall.

“Flex your- god... thank you.”

Kara hummed with amusement as she flexed her thigh, feeling Alex's hands surround it as best she could as she fixed the smaller strap there and tightened it. Repeating the same actions she had with the belt around Kara's waist.

“That's all your extra training.”

Alex smirked, hair shielding her look as her eyes lifted to Kara before turning back to her task. “Who knew you'd build all that in such a short time.”

“You were the one that said I needed to be able to handle myself without pow-ERS.” Kara's hands fell to Alex's shoulders again as she felt the cup of her hand between her legs, adjusting the fit there.

“Can you please try to be quieter.” Alex tried to apologize with the tone as she adjusted the second thigh strap, higher this time and secured it into place.

“I can't help it.” Kara said, reaching over her head to grab the lip of the barrier wall to get leverage and to maintain her balance. “It's just reactionary to what you're doing.”

“Uh huh...just wait.” Alex promised causing Kara to make a small whimper of sound before she felt the tap on her calf.

Kara tested the added weight, squaring her stance before shifting her hips slightly. She pushed at the belt slightly, grabbing the outer line of the thing before pushing jut a little further south until it sat low on her hips. She flexed her muscles there before relaxing, ensuring the stretch of her leg as Alex had strapped her wasn't too loose.

“Even with super powers I can feel the weight of this thing.” Kara stated, bouncing slightly on her toes as Alex watched, riveted to the motion before she cut her eyes back up to Kara.

“You're supposed to.” Alex said after a minute and stepping back. “That just.... damn Kara. Do I look like that?”

Kara grinned openly, biting at her bottom lip as she straightened her spine and squared her shoulders, setting her hands on her hips and trying emulate the way Alex stood. “Better I promise.”

“Mmmhhmm.. I just bet.”

Kara winked at her before rubbing her hands together with a gleeful expression. “Okay, now, how do you want to do this?”

“It's two parts right?”

Kara nodded to Alex's question before the other woman let out a huff, her nervousness showing. “I swear, we're never doing this here again.” Kara could only grin again, letting Alex hold onto her as she pulled at the fabric round her hips again.

“Home only next time.”

“Assuming there is a next time.”

“Oh c'mon, you're the one who said you wanted to do this, and then you practically jumped at my idea.”

“I did not jump-hey..” It was Alex's turn to thump into the wall with Kara's playful push, her hands pulling at the skin tight fabric coating Alex's skin.

“Trust me you did.” Kara breathed, urging Alex to turn around. The woman's hands were on the wall as Kara knelt down behind her, fitting between seams causing Alex to gasp and flex her fingers into the wall. “Sensitive today are we?”

Alex huffed out a breath, spreading her legs further to help Kara get a better angle. “I don't wear this, you do...” There was another sharp gasp as Kara's fingers brushed across the juncture between her thighs. “Damn it..” She swore, feeling her heart thunder in her chest. “Killing me here Supergirl.”

Kara mmm'd against her ear with an amused note, kissing her shoulder a second after as she straightened. “Later... save that for later.”

Alex made a mocking sound of a laugh. “This was supposed to be faster than this Kara.”

“Yes well, now we both have a better appreciation for the other don't we.” Kara chided playfully as she stretched over, grabbing the object folded on the small counter before affixing it where it needed to be.

“You think what you've got on is heavy? Please, you need super powers for this.” Alex felt herself tugged back with Kara's actions, nearly felling them both as another series of thuds and laughter broke into the air between them.

“My god you're twelve, stop laughing.” Alex tried through her own silliness as she righted herself and turned watching as Kara stepped back from her. Blue eyes were all over her frame, up, down, drinking everything in. The silliness was gone from her in an instant and after a weighty moment Kara stepped forward, her hand smoothing over Alex's chest.

Alex's smile waned, her expression becoming more serious as a reflection of Kara's own. The hand at her chest pulled her attention down, until she looked back up and saw the glassy reflection of Kara's eyes and immediately felt like this all was one big bad idea.

“Oh baby, what... what's wrong?” Alex held her forearm, pressed her hand tighter to her chest as she bent the limb enough to allow her to hold the side of Kara's face with her free hand, thumb smoothing away a tear as it slipped down Kara's cheek.

“I just, it's a little overwhelming.” She said with an edge of a smile, her fingers flexed where they lay, a sniffle resounding between them as Alex lifted her hand after a moment, placing a soft kiss against Kara's palm.

“It is, I know, trust me I know.” Alex assured as Kara searched her face before allowing a warmer smile to break the surface.

Kara swallowed visibly, stepping closer as she brought their mouths together, her kiss was gentle and appreciative, tugging gently at Alex's lips who answered with a soft moan when she felt Kara and the hardware of the harness press against her.

They were like that when the door burst open, the lock dismantled as Lane, Vasquez and Henshaw came barreling through only to come up short.

Vasquez stood there for a long moment before finally finding something interesting in the ceiling that maintenance should probably look at. Hank looked between the two of them, his arms crossing over his chest and his brow raising high into his hairline. Lane attempted to follow Hank's example, one arm wrapping around her ribs as the other elbow rested on the small shelf she had made, her hand wrapping around her mouth like a vice to keep her expression hidden. Even though her eyes gave her away.

“This, is not what I expected, from either of you.”

Kara and Alex had sprung apart as if they had been electrocuted and Kara had stepped in front of Alex to shield her, only to feel the other woman's hand wrap around her forearm from behind.

“Who..” Lucy cleared the amusement out of her tone with Hank's look towards her and attempted to school her expression. “Whose idea was this?” She had originally intended to say who lost the bet but given the state of things revised her statement.

“Hers” The two of them said in unison.

“I'm, I'm going to go secure the hall.” Vasquez said after a moment, eyeing the pair of them a moment more before turning and ducking out, bringing the busted door to close behind herself so the co-directors could deal with the situation in some semblance of privacy.

“You couldn't have tried this at home?” Hank allowed, all three women finding him surprisingly at ease given the current state of things.

Alex swallowed, her chest puffing out slightly as she stepped around Kara, causing an odd noise to escape Lane's throat in response before she cleared her throat again and waved it off. “We, we've been working extra hours, due to the breech and with Kara's day job-”

Alex was cut off by another round of noises from Lucy who was turning red from the vision in front of her, she looked heavenward for a moment then tried to look back at the pair before here laughter broke through her nose in a series of exhales.

“Do you find this funny Major Lane?” Hank attempted, looking at her while the two other women looked at one another then back to their bosses.

“Just... come on.. how ..” Lucy made another squirk of a noise before finally laughing with a shake of her head.

“Oh come on.” Alex tried, hands on her hips which only made Lucy laugh harder. Hank tried, oh god how he tried but when she stepped forward and assumed that pose his features cracked and he couldn't help but join Lucy in her laugh.

“I think you look heroic.” Kara offered, causing Alex to turn and look over her shoulder at her girlfriend, feeling the flutter behind her and finally realizing the stance she had taken, as Kara smiled at her from behind clamped lips.

“Thank you.” Alex said, her bosses laughter causing her to finally grin coupled with Kara's appreciative look.

None of them saw Vasquez duck back inside with her cell phone, snapping a picture until a week later when a picture started floating around the building of the two directors lost to laughter out of focus, behind them and perfectly frame Kara stood in full DEO regalia, strapped at the hip with Alex's service weapons and utility belt looking adoringly at her girlfriend, one Alex Danvers in one of Kara's Supergirl suits, hands on her hips in full super pose grinning like an idiot while looking at the actual Supergirl.

 


End file.
